1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a wire hiding device and, more particularly, to a wire hiding device and electric apparatus having the same capable of hiding and protecting an electric wire and not being easily seen by an observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric apparatus such as a television (TV), a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a stereo, a computer or the like is equipped with electric wires connected to a main body, through which power is supplied or signals are transmitted. When the electric wires are exposed outside, the appearance of a room interior is spoiled, and the electric wires are trodden on by people or crushed by furniture, which causes breakage of wire or damage to the wire coating or casing. Conventionally, a wire protecting cover has been used for shielding the electric wires after installing the electric apparatus.
A conventional wire protecting cover is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-103617. Such a wire protecting cover includes a base part which is attached to a wall or a floor of a room, and a cover part which covers the base part to provide a wire accommodating space with the base part, to thereby shield the electric wires and protect the same.
However, the wire protecting cover itself is also exposed to person's sight. As such, when the color of the wire protecting cover does not match with the room color, the aesthetics of the room interior is further spoiled. Especially, when mounting an electric apparatus like a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) TV on a wall, the wire protecting cover should also be mounted on the wall. Accordingly, the wire protecting cover is more easily exposed to person's sight, thereby causing a degradation of the aesthetics of the room interior.